1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and an operating method of the mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal including a transparent, flexible display and an operating method of the mobile terminal, in which a screen effect applied to a display region on the flexible display can be effectively controlled according to whether the flexible display is folded or bent.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a portable device equipped with one or more of functions for performing voice and video communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data and so on while being carried with.
In order to implement the complicated functions, a variety of attempts have been made to the mobile terminal, implemented in the form of a multimedia player, in terms of hardware or software. Mobile terminals equipped with a flexible display or a transparent display have also been developed.
A flexible display, unlike a typical flat panel display, can be folded, bent or rolled like a scroll. A transparent display may be fabricated using a transparent substrate and a plurality of transparent elements. When an object is displayed in a display region on a surface of a transparent display, an object obtained by reversing the object displayed in the display region left to right may be displayed in another display region on the other surface of the transparent display. A transparent display may be able to display both transparent images and opaque images.
Therefore, in order to realize a transparent, flexible display, it is necessary to develop ways to effectively utilize two display regions on the opposite surfaces of a flexible display in consideration of whether the flexible display is folded or bent.